Two Doctors and the Alpha Wolf
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: Ten and Eleven crash the TARDIS from two different times into one TARDIS. They find themselves on a planet full of fog and two words: Bad Wolf. RoseWolf. Doctor/Rose reunion. Possible 11/Clara. Please give feedback. PART 2 IS STARTING!
1. Prologue: The Start Of Trouble

**Hey guys so I randomly thought of this out of my weird-ass nerd head and so Yeah. Here you go. Tell me whatcha think of it.**

THE 11TH DOCTOR

The Doctor grinned as the TARDIS landed outside his companion's house. It was another Wednesday, so Clara would be coming along with him to another planet. He didn't actually know where to go, but he'd set the TARDIS on setting her own coordinates to a planet so it be a new adventure where he didn't even know what to expect. He exited the TARDIS and knocked on Clara's door. She appeared a few seconds later and smiled.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor asked, feeling a bit over-excited as she was. "Of course!" She said, her voice perky. He grinned wider. "ALLONSY!" He exclaimed, then frowned. "Allonsy? Since when do I say that...?" He mumbled to himself. "I haven't said that asunder I was...a different person." He sighed. "Doctor?" Clara snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you gonna open the door or not?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uhm, yes. Yes I am." He dug his TARDIS key out and unlocked the doors. They both entered and The Doctor made a mad dash to the console. Clara grinned excitedly. "So where are we going this time?" She asked. The Doctor pondered a moment before spinning to face her. "We are going wherever the TARDIS takes us because I'm setting her on random!" He announced and slammed a lever down and the TARDIS flared to life. The Doctor started his mad dance around the console and all was going well. "Right, lets see where-" The Doctor started, then the TARDIS filled with the sound of bells and suddenly got terribly bumpy.

Clara shrieked and gripped the rails. "Doctor, what did you do?!" She screamed over the noise. The Doctor grabbed onto the rails as well. "I didn't do anything, she just went off track! We're crashing!"

* * *

THE 10TH DOCTOR

The Doctor sighed. He'd just lost Donna, and now he was alone again. He sighed again. He knew he always needed someone, someone to stop him if he went to far on a few matters. He shook himself out of his thoughts. He flipped the lever that set the TARDIS on random. He had to keep moving on, after all. He started flying the TARDIS only to get thrown around and the sound of bells filled his TARDIS. The Doctor yelped. "What are you doing, old girl?!" He shouted as he felt the TARDIS going down faster and faster. He braced himself for an impact. The monitor was going absolutely nuts. The Doctor finally stood up again, then the TARDIS impacted with ground and was thrown to the floor again.

* * *

He groaned loudly and stood up, only to find that the desktop was changed! He blinked through the smoke. "Hello?" A voice- female, called. "Who are you?" A girl asked as she came into view. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "How did you get into my TARDIS?" He asked. "What did you do to the desktop?" He asked. Another person appeared. "Clara who are you?...Oh no..." Eleven gasped. Ten shook his head. "What happened? Why did you come into my TARDIS?" Ten hissed. "Look, Doctor-" Ten gasped. "What? How do you know who I am? oh, are you two fans?" He groaned.

Eleven grimaced. "Doctor, I don't know how this happened, but you have to believe me. I am you in another regeneration." He explained. Ten scoffed. "Yeah, right." He hissed. But as Ten looked into Eleven's eyes, he saw what he felt- Pain. Truth was what Ten also saw in his eyes. "Oh no. No no no no! You can't be... But how?" Ten stuttered. Eleven for once didn't know. "Was your TARDIS set on random? It was, wasn't it?" He growled. Ten gulped but nodded. Eleven groaned. "Mine was as well! The TARDIS must've crashed into yours while she picked a place to go to." Said Eleven. Clara blinked. "Hello! I'm still here!" She waved her hand in front of Eleven's face. "What happened?" She asked.

Ten looked at her. "What was your name again? Clara?" He asked. Clara nodded. Well, Clara, both me's put the TARDIS into the random setting and we must've crashed into each other. The question is, where have we landed...?" Ten looked at Clara then Eleven, then the TARDIS doors. Both Doctors grinned and burst out the doors, Clara right behind. They got a face full of fog. "Woah...never been here..." Both Doctors managed to say at the same time. "You guys are scaring me." Clara said. Ten turned to Eleven. "Random thought: a BOWTIE?" He asked his future self. Eleven gasped. "Doctor, Bowties are cool!" He said. Ten rolled his eyes. Clara slipped away and found herself facing a wall. She tilted her head at the words scraped into the thick wall. "Doctors? What's this mean?" The Doctors headed toward her voice. Both paled at the sight of the two words scraped into the wall.

"BAD WOLF."

**So, intro is a prologue! (No idea what that means) longer chapters coming after this once. c: Review? Feedback? Whatever you call it?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Cream-Colored Wolf

**Chapter two. :3 love? Like? R&R :P**

Ten gulped. "But that's not possible, I just came back from putting Rose with the meta-crisis in Pete's universe. She shouldn't be here." He ranted. Eleven couldn't help but grin. "It's funny how i say something is impossible and it turns out not to be." He chuckled. Ten growled at Eleven. "The rift is closed! She shouldn't have been able to get back here. You don't even know what this could mean. It could mean the end of the universe!" Ten shouted. Eleven growled back at him. "Last time we saw the words Bad Wolf was with Donna, and it meant the end of the universe then. Why do you think it's going to mean that _NOW?_ Because you apparently just came from dumping Rose back in the parallel world, you just got out of the whole 'end of the universe' bit!" He exclaimed. Ten rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean it can't happen again. You never know." Eleven scoffed. "Actually I know more than you just because I'm from YOUR future!" He snapped. Clara jumped in front of them before it got too bad.

"Doctor! Both of you need to CALM. DOWN. Seriously I refuse to deal with the ego of you times two." Clara said with annoyance. Eleven sighed. "Sorry Clara. Shutting up now." Ten nodded in silent agreement. Clara smiled. "Good. Now can someone tell my what the heck Bad Wolf means?" She asked. Eleven looked at Ten, not wanting to talk about Rose. Ten got the message. "Bad Wolf is connected to one of our past companions. Her name was Rose. But one time where we sent her back to her family with the TARDIS, she refused to stay away from us and...tried to find a way back. She ended up looking into the heart of the TARDIS and she absorbed the entire Time Vortex into her head. She flew the TARDIS back to where we were trapped and save us. She called herself the Bad Wolf in that short period of time." Ten explained. Eleven nodded. "The weight of the Time Vortex was killing her, so we took it out of her and it killed us instead. That is when I had regenerated into him." Eleven pointed towards Ten. Clara stood there with her mouth half open for a split second then shook her head.

"Okay...I think I understand now." She said slowly. The three of them jumped as the sudden sound of ferocious snarling could be heard. Slowly but surely the forms of six grey wolves appeared and it was apparent they were on the attack. "Clara get behind me." Eleven ordered. "Don't have to tell me twice!" She exclaimed and moved to the position behind him. The wolves crept closer ever so slightly, teeth bared and gnashing. Ten pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it. The wolves cringed an whined as the sound hurt their ears. But soon they were back on their feet, in more of a rage than before. The three of them continued to back up until they found themselves backed up against a wall. Clara looked at the wall with fear in her eyes. It was covered in the words Bad Wolf. "Doctor.." She warned. Both turned to see what she was looking at. They grimaced. "She's close.." Ten mumbled. Eleven turned his attention to Ten. "Doctor if she sees you then it won't be a good thing. Especially that she'll end up seeing all of us mauled to death." He said. Ten nodded. "You're probably right." They closed their eyes and braced themselves for the end.

Suddenly, a louder, fiercer roar could be heard as a cream-colored wolf, larger than the grey ones, jumped down from the top of the wall and held her ground in front of the group. Protecting them. The grey wolves stopped their advance and looked at each other with almost unsure expressions. The cream wolf let out another roar and they yelped, turned and fled. The cream wolf turned to them. Ten was simply fascinated by the odd color of her. "Hello beauty...thanks for saying us just now..." He mumbled, crouching down and outstretching his hand to her. Clara watched with a nervous expression. "Doctor unless you want your hand bitten off, I wouldn't do that..." She mumbled. "Why would she bite my hand? She saved us, right? She must be friendly..." Ten said sarcastically. Clara grunted and rolled her eyes as Ten continued to talk the the cream-colored wolf. "Your fur color's a bit different, eh? Any reason for that?" Ten said soothingly. The wolf sat and spoke. "Actually, there is a reason-" Ten gasped. "Talking wolf! Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" He stood up and jumped around like an over-excited five year old. The wolf rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah yeah, a wolf that talks, brilliant blah blah blah! Did you hear what I said?" She asked annoyed.

Ten nodded." The reason for the fur color can wait! I want to know how a wolf can talk!... Are you a werewolf?" He asked, leaning in and staring at her in a creepy way. She leaned back. "Ever heard of personal space? And no, I'm not a werewolf!" She howled. Ten grinned. "A British accented talking cream wolf! This is brilliant!" Eleven watched in amusement at his past self. "Did I really act like that when I was him?" He asked out loud. "Apparently, yes." Clara answered. "That wasn't a question meant to be answered, Clara." Eleven sighed, and listened in on Ten's conversation with the wolf. Ten couldn't stop grinning. "I may be a wolf, but my brain is one of a human's. I actually used to-" The wolf was once again rudely interrupted by Ten. "A wolf with a human brain! Ha! This keeps getting more and more brilliant!" He exclaimed, giddy as a school girl. The wolf, ticked off, barked at Ten to get his attention. "I WAS STILL TALKING!" The wolf snapped loudly. Ten shut up real fast. The wolf let out a breath. "Thank you. Now, yes, I have a human brain. Why? I actually used to be human." She said with a yawn. Ten gaped. The three gaped. "Were you transformed, then? That's kind of the only way you'd be able to...you know..become a wolf. Much less anything else." Eleven said, deciding to join his past self in conversation with the wolf.

The wolf nodded. "Yes, I was transformed. I was sent here from...very far away, lets leave it at that." The wolf paused. "I was human before I left for this place. I woke up here, and as a wolf. There are other wolves here too, but regular ones. Ones not like me. I found them and I become alpha over them. Very few females in my pack, including me. The ones hunting you down were all males, but they were protecting our territory, that's all." The wolf explained. Ten nodded. "interesting! So if you are human, don't you have a name? We need to call you something, after all." He said cheerfully. The wolf looked down. "I don't like saying what my real name is. It brings sad memories to me." She said, voice thick. Ten pouted. "Aww come on, you can trust us, am I right? You obviously trust us enough to save us." The wolf lifted her head and stared Ten right in the face. "THAT, is just what I do for any other alien who stumbles upon our land." She growled. Ten whined like a three year old. "come on, please? Can you please tell us your name?" The wolf looked away for a minute, tears forming on the corners of her eyes, then faced them again. Slowly she spoke her name. And both Ten and Eleven paled.

"My name is Rose. Rose Tyler."

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Cliff hanger, don't you guys just LOOOOOOVE me? /shot **

**By the way I totally forgot a disclaimer SOOO... Here.**

**Disclaimer: I no own this.**

**BEST DISCLAIMER EVER AM I RIGHT?! xD**

**so tell my what you think, are the chapters too short? I have trouble on that but this chapter actually passed my highest word count. XD so be grateful and review please! **

**~BabyBlueTARDIS **


	3. Chapter 2: EXTERMINATE!

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger. XD sorry bout that! :3 Warning- if you haven't cue up the Doomsday song. XD it's needed here.**

_LAST TIME..._

_And both Ten and Eleven paled._

_"My name is Rose. Rose Tyler."_

* * *

Ten immediately dug out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Rose. He circled her three times then came up with results. His face was grim. "The DNA matches that of Rose Tyler's. You...you're my companion." He said, disbelieving. Rose lowered her head. "Hello Doctor..." She said quietly. Ten shook his head. "No, but that's...you can't...you shouldn't be here." He said sternly. Rose nodded. "I know. But I am here and have been for two years. Even if I am a wolf, my life span is that of a humans'." She announced. Eleven stepped up. "Rose..." He whispered. Rose turned her attention to Eleven. "What did you do, Doctor? There's two of you here...My Doctor and...you. You have someone else already." She whispered back. Eleven couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. "I moved on. There wasn't a choice." He said, voice thick. Rose sighed. "I knew it was going to happen even without me. What's your companion's name?" She asked. "Clara. My name is Clara." Clara said, who had found her voice again. Rose smiled at Clara the best a wolf could. "How's he to you? I don't know this Doctor." She pointed to Eleven with her paw. "Well, he's a madman with a box. A snog box." Clara mused. Eleven huffed. "It's not a snog box!" He whined. Rose started laughing at that point. Ten stood off to the side, still wary of Rose.

Rose turned to him. "Doctor..." She called. Her eyes showed longing and sadness. Ten scooted over to her ever so slowly. Rose stood up on her hind legs the best she could. She was now eye level with Ten. Both of them just stood there, looking at one another. Too afraid to move, to do something they might regret. Then Ten couldn't just stand there anymore, he let out what sounded like a strangled cry and wrapped Rose in a fierce hug. Rose returned it the best she could, her paws outstretched past Ten's side. "Rose I missed you so much! Even if I came from dropping you back in the other universe so soon, I've still missed you!" He said into her fur. Rose closed her eyes. "It's okay Doctor... I've lived without you longer than you without me." She whispered. Ten looked Rose right in the face, and to Rose's surprise, tears had formed in his eyes. Ten and Rose shared a smile. However, the moment was short lived as grey wolves came running towards then past them, yelping in fear. Rose gasped. "My pack!" She said startled. She barked at one, demanding to know what was going on. The wolf just kept on running, barking to her. "Urgh! That's not a proper answer!" She cried out. Ten looked at her. "What did the wolf say?" Eleven and Clara leaned in, wanting to know. "She said 'they are coming'." Rose growled. She felt the fur on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was definitely NOT RIGHT. Rose went into attack mode, snarling and gnashing her teeth. Rose's claws unsheathed and she got ready to pounce. Ten, Eleven, and Clara stood behind her, holding their breath, not wanting to know what was going to appear to them from behind the fog. But what they heard scared them all. Truly scared them.

"EXTERMINATE THE GREY ONES! ITS THE CREAM ONE WE WANT!" A voice they all knew too well announced. Three Daleks appeared out of the fog, all screaming "EXTERMINATE!" going right past them, to chase after the other wolves. Rose whined. She couldn't help her pack and The Doctors! Making a difficult choice, she stayed in front of the group. Three more Daleks appeared. "TARGET SIGHTED. THREE OTHER LIFE-FORMS WITH TARGET. REGISTERED TWO AS TIME-LORDS, ONE HUMAN!" One shouted. They all backed up. "IT'S THE DOCTOR! THE DOCTOR AND ANOTHER TIME-LORD! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" It screamed. "WAIT! Before you try exterminating them, you should know if you kill them i'll kill myself too!" Rose shouted at them. They all stopped. "TARGET THREATENS HER OWN DEATH IF WE KILL HER FRIENDS?" It asked, waiting for confirmation. Rose sat and nodded. "That is correct. And I know you're here for me! I don't know what you want from me but if I go with you, my part is you let them go!" She announced. Ten's eyes widened. "Rose no! Don't do this!" He pleaded. "THE DOCTOR WILL CEASE TALKING!" The Dalek who seemed to be leader shouted. Rose was starting to cry now; but she smiled. "Good. I'll go with you. Come on, let's go!" She shouted, avoiding her friend's eyes, and walking to the Daleks with her tail dragging behind. Ten watched in horror as the Daleks disappeared with Rose. "WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK! I AM NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!" He screamed, running towards the TARDIS. Eleven cringed. "Doctor, wait! You can't go and get her!" He called. Ten stopped and whirled on his future self. "AND WHY NOT?!" He screeched. Eleven took a breath. "Because I have already lived through this. And I know how it ends, because I was you first. It ends with Rose being taken by the Daleks, end of story. I even argued as well but this is what I said to myself. You CAN'T GO BACK FOR HER." Eleven said sternly. "Come, Clara. off we go." He said and they walked to the TARDIS. Clara went inside but Ten stopped Eleven. "What now, Doctor? I told you no." Eleven hissed. Ten shook his head. "Time can be rewritten." He said then slipped inside the TARDIS, leaving Eleven standing out there.

Eleven let the four words sink into his head. Sure, time can be rewritten, but that means it changes as well. If he agrees and goes off to save Rose, he could change time and possibly have never met Clara. BUT, if he did save Rose, who said she had to go with his past self? his past self was still him, and heck he had missed Rose too. He just didn't show any emotions to her or he might not recover. Who was he kidding, He'd never recover from the guilt of leaving Rose behind with Daleks. Eleven made up his mind, his past self was right. Time can be rewritten, and that's what it will be doing. Rewriting itself. Eleven burst through the TARDIS doors and started the mad dance around the console. "Doctor, what are we doing?!" Clara shouted at him. "REWRITING TIME! WE ARE GETTING ROSE BACK!" He shouted. His past self grinned and helped him fly the TARDIS. "Locked onto Dalek ship, Allonsy!" Ten said, slamming a lever down and knocking them all off their feet. The TARDIS roared to life and went flying after the Dalek ship that was pulling away from the planet at a fast pace. "COME ON WE CAN'T LOSE THEM!" Ten shouted, determined to get Rose back. he lost her twice, he didn't want to add another time he lost her! The TARDIS stopped suddenly and they all got up. Clara groaned. "Even with two of you your driving still sucks." she grumbled. Eleven looked at Ten. "We've landed inside the Dalek ship. They will notice us soon. I hope this is what you wanted." Eleven said sternly. "You mind what you wanted." Ten corrected him. Eleven slowly nodded. "..Right." They then all got ready for the big fight they were going to go through to get Rose back.

**CX You like? Review and tell me! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Her

**Chapterrrrr 3! X3 you all get that the first one was a prologue right? XD anyway, somehow I always find a way to write this even on school weeks. So be happy.**

Ten grinned. His future self realized that his past self was right. Time can be rewritten, and it was doing that now. He readied his sonic screwdriver for anything he might have to do. He couldn't ask Eleven, because he hadn't lived through this. He lived through himself saying end of story to finding Rose. Ten was disgusted on how he would reject Rose like that. That was sick, after all she had helped him learn so many things he had forgotten. Ten thought about this. 'Rose had the meta-crisis... I wonder if anything happened to him that she's here now, in my universe, a wolf, captured by the Daleks, Doctor FOCUS! Right now they could be torturing her and you're just standing there like a doofus!' His mind shouted at him. Ten shook himself out of his thoughts and walked back into the console room. "Once we get Rose back, she'll need a place to stay. Eleven, can I call you that? Whatever, Eleven, is Rose's room still lying around?" Ten asked. Eleven looked at him. "It should be... The TARDIS wouldn't let us delete it, remember?" He said quietly. Ten nodded. "Right, sorry..." Eleven clapped his hands loudly, startling Clara and Ten. "Okay, we need a plan here. We first need to locate where Rose is in the ship, then slip past all the Daleks on this ship to get to her." He said. Ten pointed to the TARDIS monitor. "Why don't we just scan for her DNA so we don't have to get killed trying to locate her? I rather not have myself regenerate into you or you regenerating into someone else..." He mumbled. Clara looked at the two intently. "What do I do? I want to help." The two Doctor looked at one another.

"Alright Clara, you can come, but don't do anything stupid like wandering off, alright? No one seems to follow that rule and they ALWAYS get into trouble that way!" Eleven huffed. He TARDIS monitor beeped, signaling that she was done scanning for Rose. Ten looked at the results. "She's in some holding room in the ship. I know the way now, so let go! ALLONSY!" He announced. They crept out of the TARDIS very quietly, not wanting to be caught so soon. Ten lead the way as Eleven and Clara followed close behind. Ten started rounding a corner then backed up real fast on sight of Daleks. Ten shushed the two of them and listened to what the Daleks were saying. "TARGET WILL NOT SPEAK!" One shouted. "THEN ACTIVATE THE ELECTRIC WIRES AGAIN! TORTURE IT OUT OF HER IF YOU MUST!" The other replied. Ten's eyes ignited with fury. They were torturing HIS Rose, and no one would hurt his friends if he could help it! He waited for the Daleks to go away then he motioned to the two to follow him. He passed many doors and down a long corridor. Soon the sound of pained howling could be heard bouncing off the walls. Ten growled, fists clenched. "This way!" He called, breaking into a run. "Ten, wait up!" Eleven called, watching for any incoming Daleks. Ten shook his head. "No time to wait, we have to hurry!" He called back. Ten finally reached the room Rose was in and peeked through the door. He was horrified at what he saw. Rose, unconscious and hung up by chains wrapped around her underbelly, and the other side of the chains were attached to the ceiling of the ship. "TARGET HAS FALLEN INTO A STATE OF UNCONSCIOUSNESS! WE NOW HAVE TO WAIT TO GET THE INFORMATION OUT OF HER! CLEAR THE ROOM FOR NOW!" The leader Dalek announced. Ten hid behind a corner, watching the Daleks file out of the room one by one until they were all out. He quickly entered the room. Clara and Eleven stood outside, watching for any trouble.

Ten walked up to Rose, a sad expression on his face. "What have they done to you, Rose?" He whispered softly, taking her paw into his hand. He sighed. "never less, lets get you out of here. He slowly and carefully pulled the wires off of her body and pulled her off the chains. He carried her in his arms, and to be honest she was quite heavy. He exited the room with Rose and rejoined Clara and Eleven. The three of them made a break for the TARDIS, knowing they had to get out of there before the Daleks realized their prisoner was gone. Ten ended up having to switch Rose over to Eleven after he started getting out of breath from carrying her. Eleven rolled his eyes at his past self, muttering about how out of shape he once was. Ten responded with how heavy Rose was in that body. They finally found the TARDIS and piled inside. Ten took Rose back and went down the hallway to find her old room. He didn't know how long he had wandered, but he eventually found Rose's room and pushed the door open with his hip. Walking inside, he set Rose down on the old bed and sat down right next to her. Rose as a wolf just felt weird, but he was glad she was here. He always needed Rose, no matter who she was or what she looked like. Ten sighed in contentment. He had Rose back. But it just wasn't HIS Rose, the Rose he once knew. The one with the beautiful smile and smart head. The one he fell in love With. Did he still love her? That should be a hard question for him, but it was. Sure it was still Rose, but it wasn't the pink and yellow human he'd met so long ago. Now she was still yellow, but she was a canine. It wouldn't work for them now, heck it might've not worked if she was still a full human. But all of that didn't matter because deep down he still loved her. Ten smiled slightly. He stroked Rose's head a few times, then got up and headed back to the console room. Eleven and Clara were waiting for him when he arrived. "Rose is still out. She'll wake up later. But all that matters right now is she's safe for now, and she's with us." Ten said. The other two nodded in silent agreement. Ten grinned.

He had his precious Rose back.

**Hooray! End of chapter 3! So guess what, ill tell you this now: Rose isn't goin to stay a wolf forever. Nope nope, something's gonna happen and she will change back again. then those Rose/10 shippers can have their ways. XD**

**R&R? Review? Feedback? Somefin? XD BTW don't get use to the whole 'two chapters every day' thing. I just can write these fast enough for it, but I'm going to slow down from now on.**

**~BabyBlueTARDIS**


	5. Chapter 4: Mirror Friend

**Ranting time. :P kay guys I SEE THE FOLLOWER NUMBER. ITS 7. AND YET ONLY ONE PERSON IS GIVING REVIEWS. (MirrorFlower and DarkWind thx BTW) Come on! that shouldn't be happening! Don't do that ppl. At lesat 7 people care about this story, how about you show your care. Okay Okay, if I make the deal of if you review, you can put your ideas for a chapter and in return i might use them in later chapters if i like them! kay? (Oh and cue up the Bad Wolf tune. :3)  
**

Rose groaned and flipped over to the other side of the bed. Wait, _WHAT?_ Bed? Rose's eyes flew open and saw she was back in her own room. Her eye twitched. Of course The Doctor had saved her. The question was, did both of them truly want to? Geez, she was and old companion nothing more, and Eleven had Clara, so where the heck did she fit in? Rose lifted a paw to rub her eyes. she did so, looked at her paw and squeaked. What did the Daleks DO to her? Oh wait, she knew exactly what they did, because that was not regular electricity they were zapping her with. It could be that the high amount of electrons could be ripping the other electrons from the blaster that turned her INTO a wolf out and restoring her human body. But just as the shock went away, her paw was back to normal. Rose groaned again. She knew that she saw her paw was a hand. So that just made it worse, her body was still mutating back into a human, but it was not sticking. It was going back and forth, and Rose calculated that she'd change back over a course of days. Rose rolled off the bed and ended up automatically standing on her hind legs. "Great, so that human trait of walking on two legs is already back." Rose mumbled. She walked out of her room and imagined how weird she looked right now. Wolf walking on two legs... She walked down the corridor aimlessly, not actually knowing where the console room was. The TARDIS looked very different then from when she was The Doctor's companion, but then again, this was probably her Doctor's TARDIS and Eleven's. So possibly they fused and made it look like this. Rose passed by a mirror and did a double take. In the mirror she saw her human self. But when she looked down, she still had fur, paws, and a tail. Rose just stood there, looking and herself in the full-body mirror.

"What am I to them...?" The human Rose in the mirror asked quietly. The wolf Rose bit her lip. "I don't know... He said he'd moved on. I'm happy for him that he didn't linger on me..." she answered. Then the Rose in the mirror turned into a wolf, and Rose found she was a human. "Who are you?" Rose asked. The mirror Rose smiled sadly. "The other side of you. The side of you that comes out when you can't run from your past anymore. When you need someone to talk to but will see your emotions. Me." The mirror Rose said to her. Rose stood there with her mouth half open. "What do I do...?" Rose asked. The mirror Rose sighed. "You love him. But you are a wolf." The mirror Rose told Rose. Rose shook her head. "But i'm changing back. The Daleks actually helped me." She said loudly. The mirror Rose smiled. "Then use that. You could be with him if tell him you love him and you're changing back into a human, then it's going on the path you want." The Mirror Rose said. Rose looked down in shame and found she was back to fur, paws, and a tail. She looked in the mirror and only found her reflection. Rose sighed, then walked away from the mirror, still aimlessly around the TARDIS again. she wandered for a long time, not actually knowing how long. She was confused. She never once saw a room marked as Clara's. That didn't make any sense, unless she didn't stay on the TARDIS. Rose rolled her eyes at herself. Of course, Clara had a life out of this one. Rose never really had a good life until The Doctor saved her. Rose smiled slightly at the past memories. She should really stop running from the past, like her Mirror self said. She sighed and kept walking down the corridor. She ended up bumping into Eleven. "Oh...sorry Doctor." Se mumbled.

Eleven looked at her. "You're...standing. On two legs." He stated the obvious. "Yeah." She said. Things grew awkward fast. "Do... You still love my past self?" He asked slowly. Rose looked down. "Past self, present self, it doesn't matter. I still love you Doctor, but..." She paused. "You have Clara now." She mumbled the last part. Eleven left his mouth half open, trying to find the right words to say. "Well, I calculated that the TARDIS of my past self and now have fused beyond separation. He's stuck along with me and Clara here. So, he can't go back to his own time." Eleven blurted. "This shouldn't have happened, we rewrote time and now he's stuck..." Eleven mumbled, hoping he said it soft enough for Rose not to hear. Rose did a double take. "Wait WHAT? You rewrote time? What did you rewrite?!" Rose asked. Eleven sighed. "Before I was this person, I was once the past regeneration in this event. After you went with the Daleks, I argued with my future self about getting you back. He refused and sent me back with my TARDIS, with the guilt of leaving you behind. I remembered what I had said and... changed it up a little bit. my past self told me Time can be rewritten, and I agreed. Now I no longer feel guilty about leaving you with the Daleks." Eleven finished with a small smile. Rose grinned like a wolf. "Thank you, Doctor. And, as long as your past self is here, could I stay with you three...?" Rose said hopefully. Eleven rolled his eyes. "Of course you can stay! My past self needs a companion, and you qualify the last time I checked." He scoffed. Rose laughed, howling at the same time. "Alright, I just wanted your confirmation, after all it's your TARDIS." She said, then scampered off to find her Doctor. Eleven smiled as he watched her go, but his smile fell when he looked closely at her front paws. They weren't paws, they were hands.

**Sooooo yeah... Sorry i started writing this chapter this morning and i didn't get to finish... okay so are we good on the whole review thing? Good. The review button is calling, answer the call. :3  
**


	6. Chapter 5: An Adventure For Four

**Thank You RedAugust102. Thank you. (All I need to say. :P) Okay so chapter 5. adventure to a made up planet of a made up alien race I was going to use for a book I was writing, Galactic Journey. But I seem to have lost the journal containing the five chapters i had written up. Poor me. **

Rose, Ten, Eleven, and Clara were all in the console room, called there by none else than Eleven. "We are going to travel to the planet Rewla, home to the Rewlans. They're like lizards but with giant spider-like legs. There planet is mostly desert but they have beautiful sand-castle like cities!" He announced. "Clara, since we got side-tracked I'll count this as our adventure, okay?" He added. Clara nodded. Ten grinned. "Ah, the Rewlans. never actually been to the planet but heck, i've seen one or two in my travels!" He said, tone perky. Rose did her best to stand on four legs. Since she was mutating back into a human, and the walk-on-two-legs thing already was restored, she found it really hard all of a sudden. 'stupid traits... they're going to know something's up if this keeps popping up at the worse times... and my front paws keep switching back and forth between hands and paws...' she thought to herself. "Hey, do you guys have a robe to wear?" She asked. Before Ten could ask why, Eleven nodded. "Sure we do, here i'll go show you where to get one!" He said in a fake cheerfully voice. Rose followed him down the corridor and out of sight and ear-shot from the other two. Eleven dropped his act. "You can't walk on four legs easily anymore, can you?" he asked. Rose nodded. Okay, since Eleven had already seen her walking like a human she explained what was going on with her. So he knew what troubles she might have. "And the robe is for hiding so they don't question what the heck you are? I mean, they've never heard of a talking wolf before." Eleven said. Rose nodded again. Eleven snapped his fingers. "Right. we're just gonna have to tell the other two you're standing up to try and pass as a human." He said and waltzed off to find the wolf a robe or cloak. He returned with a black cloak that was big enough to cover Rose's whole body, including her snout.

Eleven smiled. "There we go, much better! Now lets get back to heading off to Rewla." He said cheerily, and they returned to the console room. Ten started to ask why Rose was standing up on two legs, but Eleven silenced him and told him the lie. Clara seemed to fully believe it, but Ten looked a little suspicious before letting it go. Eleven and Ten started flying the TARDIS to Rewla. Rose made the taunting comment of "Even with Two Doctors, the driving is still as bad." Ten threatened to lock her in her room and keep her there until the rest of them returned from the adventure. Rose and Clara just laughed, then continued to chat about how bad their driving was. They landed and Rose was the first one out the door, bristling with excitement. oh, how she missed this, seeing new planets and having new adventures. Clara exited after her and the two gaped at the sight. The city was HUGE, and the red sun the planet orbited gave the buildings a stunning red hue. "Middle of the day, and the red hue never goes away. Well, except at night. But you probably figured that out already." Ten said, closing the doors behind him as he exited. Rose gave a short laugh. "Wow, it's so pretty here!" She said with a smile. Then Clara and Rose's eyes fell on the Rewlans walking on the sandy sidewalks. "Woah... they aren't even humanoid... awesome!" Rose said laughing some more. Clara remained speechless at the sights. Eleven grinned. "Well this environment called for organisms that can survive it. Their species matched the qualifications and they flourished instead of died out." He said matter-of-factly. Rose looked at him. "You mean they weren't the first to live on this planet?" She asked. Ten nodded in response. "No, they were the third type of organisms to evolve here. the first two couldn't survive the heat and lack of water. Well, it's not like there isn't water here, but it's scarcer then on Earth. An oasis is found every three miles or so." He said, shielding his eyes against the coming sandstorm. "And there's the sandstorms. Come on, we need to get inside before it gets really bad out here." The four ran into a building, not really caring what it was. "The buildings are made out of pure-polished Relkstone, or on Earth you call it sandstone. The Rewlans are very good crafters even with their odd legs. they don't even have feet, they kinda just stand on nubs..." Ten rambled on. A Rewlan walked up to them. "Hello, welcome to the Relkstone hotel for tourists. May we service you?" He asked. Rose blinked. She leaned over to Eleven. "What's the Rewlan's language?" She whispered.

Eleven whispered back, "It's made up of clicks and shrieks mostly, some hisses as well." Rose nodded. Ten dug out his psychic paper. "Yes, Im John Smith, visiting Time-Agent. These are my companions, The Doctor, Clara and Rose." He said. Eleven growled and eyed his past self, muttering something about it being rude to call your future self a companion. "Welcome, Mr. Smith and companions. we will get you two rooms, one for the females and one for you and The Doctor." The Rewlan said and picked up two keys. he handed them to Clara and Eleven. "The room numbers are on the keys. don't worry, your rooms are right across the hall from each other. We hope you enjoy your stay." The Rewlans said and retreated back into a room that said: EMPLOYEES ONLY. ANYONE CAUGHT WILL BE FILED AS TRESPASSING. Rose bit her lip. "I wonder what's so important behind that door..." She said to Clara. Clara only shrugged in response. They were all of the third floor of the hotel, the girl's room being 354 and the boy's room 352. Before the girls entered their room and the Boys already disappeared inside, a Rewlan in the room 353 came out of his room. "Hello." he said quietly to them. Rose, being a friendly person, smiled under her cloak. "Hello! You're going to be our neighbor for a bit, yeah?" She asked. He nodded. "My name's Rin. You two?" He asked. Rin seemed to be a very shy Rewlan. "Im Rose and this is Clara." she said, pointing to Clara. "Hey." Clara said. Rin gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you." He said so quietly he almost whispered it. "Hey, can I tell you guys something before I go out?" He asked. Rose nodded. "Sure." Rin looked to the right, then to the left like he was scared if anyone heard him. "We aren't safe in here. The employees are up to something, rumor is some of them go through that door in the lobby and never come out. At night other Rewlans can hear screams. I'm warning you, just be careful." And with that, he ran off to the stairs. Rose stood there silently for a moment. Clara groaned and fumbled with the lock. "Why can't we ever have an adventure with no major problems?" She asked Rose. Rose shrugged. "Dunno. It always seems to follow us though, the trouble." She said. Clara finally got the door unlocked and the girls went inside. "I get the bed on the right side of the room." Clara announced. Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She took the cloak off for now; besides it was really hot under that. she hopped on her bed, circled three times, then curled up. She drifted off to sleep, and the last thing she remembered thinking about was what Rin had said.

**Yeah so Rin was really a character in my book, but again I LOST THE JOURNAL. *tear* Yeah so i said not to get used to the "two chapters a day" but this flowed off my fingers so easily! Lol... Again, the review button is calling, time to answer the call.**


	7. Chapter 6: RUN!

**BTW since I lost my Galactic Journey journal, i'll be using some of the other races I made up in here too. Like the V'slat and Ficers... **

Eleven knew he couldn't live in the proximity of his past self alone without one of the girls with them, because they were bound to have a conversation, which would turn into an argument, and if one of the girls weren't there to stop them, either way one of them were bound to end up floating through the time vortex with the TARDIS. Eleven groaned. That was the only problem with the Relkstone hotel, They always separated the females and males, not wanting any 'funny business' happening and disturbing other guests. Heck, he knew the rules! why couldn't they switch, geez... Not to mention that unless he did something around here, he was going to implode. Not just himself, his past self as well. They were both pacing back and forth, trying to think of something to do. The tour they planned to take wasn't until another two hours, and if he didn't do something to pass the time, he swore on fish fingers and custard, he wasn't going to last. Of course, the girls were fine, being human and all, knowing how to be patient. Him and patient were swore enemies at this point. To say the least, Eleven had none. And Ten didn't either.

* * *

Clara looked out the window of the room. "Mmmmm, hey Clara, do you know what time it is?" Rose said, stretching after waking up from her nap. Clara turned and shrugged. "Who knows when there's no clocks around here... Besides we're on a different planet, it's different time then on Earth." She said. Rose grinned. "Yeah, forgot about that, because I lived somewhere else for...awhile." Rose mumbled. Clara tilted her head. "So, can you tell me your adventures with The Doctor before...you got separated?" Clara said, not actually knowing how Rose got lost from The Doctor. Rose drew circles on the bed with her claw. "Well, before I met him, I worked in a little shop down in London. I was getting attacked by plastic creatures when he first took my hand and told me to run. I ran, and he ended up blowing my work up. He and I managed to bump into each other multiple times after that, and then he asked me to go along with me, but I said no. He left, then came back to ask me again, and I went." Rose said to start. Clara listened intently as Rose told her story. Right before she got to the battle of Canary Warf, there was a knock on their door. "Who is it?" Rose asked, slipping under the cloak again just in case. "It's Rin, may I come in? It's about the warning I told you about earlier." He called.

"Yeah, it's okay!" Rose called. "Sorry Clara, ill finish the story later." She promised. Rin pushed the door open. Rose had left it unlocked. Rose stuck her head under the cloak. Rin looked behind himself before rushing over to them. "It's true, totally true, i saw them with an unconscious tourist! They dragged them inside that door and they are DOING something to non-Rewlan kind! You guys aren't safe here, you have to leave before they get you both!" Rin decided to test if Rose was even listening to him by lifting her cloak away. Rin stumbled back, mouth open. "Okay, see that wasn't necessary, Rin!" Rose whined, pulling the cloak back over her wolf body. "You're a talking wolf? I thought wolves didn't...talk..." He trailed off. "Well i'm special. I guess I don't have to wear this now because you know..." She poked her head out from the cloak, then shook it off. Rin snapped out of his shock. "But seriously, even if you're a wolf that won't help you. They take everyone but my kind, I don't even know what they're doing behind that door, but it can't be good. I saw stairs, they're heading down deep below the Relkstone and into the unstable Shiftstone layer that's always changing. They might just be killing tourists for the heck of it; but that's still murder, murder I tell you!" He said without breathing. Rose put her paws on his shoulders. "Rin, calm yourself! Seriously we've got it; we'll tell our friends later when we go on that tour." She reassured him. Rin nodded, still half-hyperventilating. Clara just watched from the sidelines, not knowing what to make of this.

Rin gave a small smile, sitting on his hind legs. "So besides that matter, I really don't have much to do. I kinda just investigate rumors to pass time here. I really want to travel to the planet V'sla, home to the V'slats. Their clothes are like from Earth Roman times, it's quite fascinating really. I might just have to order a customized robe fit for a Rewlan like me, just as a souvenir from my travel to the planet." Rin rambled a bit. Rose grinned. "Maybe we should ask to go there after this, you make it sound very cool." She said. Clara nodded. "Yeah, maybe." The three kept chatting until another knock was heard at the door. Rose ignored it, not wanting any more company. Unfortunately for them, Rose had forgotten to lock the door, so the employees barged in. "Get out, Rewlan." They ordered. "We are here for the Wolf and the Human." Rose and Clara both backed up into the corner next to a window. Rin shook his head, stepping in between the employees and his friends. "No! You can't just take them because they aren't are race!" He protested. The employees narrowed their eyes. "Get out of the WAY!" They screamed as a last warning. Rin refused again. "NO!" He hissed. They advanced, Rin ending up tussling with one of them. The other two advanced on Rose and Clara. Clara looked around fearfully, then noticed the window. "Rose! I need to ride on your back!" She whispered. Rose snapped her head to her. "WHAT?!" Clara pointed to the window. Rose got the message. she got on four paws, Clara climbed onto her back, and Rose jump-ran out the window, breaking the Relk-glass, and falling into a soft sand pit, and Rose bolted back to the TARDIS to save both of their lives. Clara fumbled with her TARDIS key and unlocked the doors, Rose running inside, then slamming the door shut behind them. They turned and found BOTH Doctors just standing there, in the console room, when the girls thought they were in the hotel room. The two Doctors looked at them. "What the heck were you two up to?" They asked. Clara and Rose looked at each other, then burst into laughter, totally confusing both boys. "Women." They muttered, then walked down the corridor.

**BTW all you 11/Clara shippers will get your wish here because according to RedAugust102, in a season 7 DVD thing, they say that '11 fancies Clara.' :P so yeah. The review button is calling to you. Time to answer the calls.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Bad Wolf God

**I...Don't know what to put here because I'm... Something. XD Ya know, just read and Review XDD (Oh wait play the music from the end of "The Parting of the Ways" cuz you REEEEEALLY NEED IT HERE.  
**

Rose gasped. "RIN! WE HAVE TO HELP RIN!" She screamed, then bolted out the TARDIS doors again. Clara held the door open. "ROSE, WAIT!" She screamed, but she ignored Clara and kept on running. Ten and Eleven bolted back into the console room. "Clara, what the heck's going on?!" They asked. Clara looked at them. "Rose's gone off to help Rin, alone when she's in total danger, Rin was always right and now she's gone to save him!" Clara explained. Eleven widened his eyes. "Rin? Rin a Rewlan?" Clara nodded. Eleven gasped. "Oh no, that's not good, very not good, Rose really is in danger now, Rin's death is a fixed point in time, one of the most mourned! Rose can't save him no matter what, he's going to die there, and Rose is going to get caught right in the middle of it!" Eleven exclaimed. Ten's expression was unreadable. "We have to go get her, before they do something to her. Eleven, come on, help me fly the TARDIS!" He shouted, sending it into flight before letting him move. "To our hotel room, that's where we were attacked and where Rin probably is! Maybe if we get there on time, maybe we can save him!" Clara shouted over the noise of the TARDIS. "No one can land in the period of time where Rin dies! Something very powerful is always blocking it! We have to land right after he's killed, there's no other way to save him, Clara!" Eleven said. Clara bit her lip. "Then Rose will see him dead and do something really stupid!" She said. Ten growled. "Then we'll need to get there before she can!" He decided, slamming the levers down.

* * *

Rose bolted through the hotel doors, ran up the stairs, and into her hotel room. She saw it before she wanted to believe it. Rin was unmoving on the floor, dead. "No!" Rose cried, poking her nose into the flesh of his corpse. The employee's footsteps could be heard behind her. "You will come with us, Wolf." They said sternly. Rose growled very dangerously. "That is something you don't want to say. You made the biggest mistake, which was killing Rin. WHAT YOU DO, IS NOT ANGER THE ONE WOLF WITH THE POWER OF A GOD!" She screamed, turned to them, with her eyes glowing bright gold. They backed up. "God...? You're a god!" They exclaimed. "It's the one our god, Mezoles spoke about!" They cried. Rose hissed, eyes glowing even brighter. "Your god is NOTHING compared to my power! I am the Bad Wolf, and you are the idiots falling victim to my fury!" She roared. They shook their heads. "Mezoles is coming! He's only protecting us from your rage!" They announced, as thundering could be heard and the building shook with a mighty power deep below the Shiftstone layer, came Mezoles, the Rewlan god. Rose didn't even flinch as he noticed her and flew down towards her. He was only a little bigger then her. "You are the Bad Wolf...?" He asked with a booming voice. Rose snarled in rage. "What of it? You're a god, so am I! You don't scare me!" Rose hissed, blinded by her power. Mezoles gave a short laugh. "You threaten the ones who have taken care of me all these years under the Shiftstone. You are to leave them alone, or I will attack." He hissed. It was Rose's turn to laugh. "Threats don't hurt me! You are no God compared to me. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence! I CAN DIVIDE THEM RIGHT NOW!" She roared in his face. Mezoles gave out a thundering roar, and red clouds swirled around the building, The whole city still being hit by the Godly earthquake.

"Battle is all you want, isn't it?" Mezoles asked. Then without waiting for an answer, he continued. "THEN BATTLE IS WHAT YOU'LL HAVE!" He screeched, lunging for Rose. Rose easily dodged, and a crack of lightning flashed, the words "Bad Wolf" suddenly appeared on the walls. The glowing returned to Rose's eyes, and she let out a piercing shriek. The building crumbled into golden dust as Mezoles and Rose fell to the ground. While Mezoles was stunned, Rose tackled him, knocking him out of the city borders, claws and teeth ripping his flesh. Mezoles shrieked with pain, but laughed as well. "You are blinded by your power." He said, kicking her off, then pinning her down. With one swift bite, blood began to pour from Rose's underbelly. She shrieked, the glowing growing brighter again. "AND I DIVIDE THEM!" She hissed, as Mezoles dissolved away in front of her eyes. The last thing she saw of him was his fear stricken face, then he was gone. Yet the red clouds remained. Rose struggled to stand, the Gold in her eyes faded completely. She fell into the sand again, blood staining it even more red. She must've passed out, because she opened her eyes and the TARDIS was parked near her and her friends were all around her. "Rose! Are you alright?" Ten asked worriedly. Rose mumbled something then shook her head, rolling on her back. Ten looked at her. "Rose, you don't have any wounds there." Rose snapped her head up, looking at her stomach. he was right, the wound she had once had there was completely gone. "But... but how? I knew..." Rose trailed off, catching sight of her paw. It was glowing faintly with a gold color. Rose gaped. "Yeah, I guess i'm fine...I just need to rest..." She said, getting up on four legs and walking to the TARDIS's doors, pushing them open with her head. She walked to her room, then shut the door behind her with a paw. The other three decided to leave her alone, and hung out in the console room.

"So that's what all of them were after...the Daleks, the Rewlans...even Mezoles could sense it. All but me and my friends...And now i'm paying the price of being so blind because of Bad wolf..." She mumbled. Hew paw kept glowing gold as a sharp pain hit her, causing her to reel back and let out a small shriek. She breathed heavily, knowing it was going to happen in a matter of minutes. "The mutating was a sign... a sign I sent back in time on myself to warn me, but it failed. It was showing what was to come, and how to avoid this, but this isn't something I can avoid, then..." She mumbled to herself. "But it's okay, it's alright, I saw the future, I know who I regenerate into..." She smiled, then whispered the words. "I regenerate into my human self." Then it started. The regenerative energy burst from her body, and the noise bouncing of the walls, the door bursting open to the sudden rush of power. The noise filled the TARDIS and Rose's three friends ran to her room, stopping and gaping at what was happening. Ten shook his head. "But she's human!" He protested. "You can't make her do this, it's not right!" He shouted at no one, it seemed. But Rose's regeneration went on, and Ten fell quiet. Finally, the glowing stopped and there she was, standing in the middle of the room, was his Rose. Not the wolf, but the human. She turned to face her friends.

"Hello."

**YAY! XDDDD Did the whole thing confuse you? if it did, good cuz' it was meant to. XD SURELY YOU HAVE A COMMENT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, SO TELL ME AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Explanation

**Okay so all of you guys are probably still confused from the last chapter, so this one is a filler explaining what the hell went on.**

Rose tilted her head at their silence. "What? No hellos back?" She asked. Silence. She sighed, sitting on her bed. "I suppose i'll have to explain what happened." She stated blankly. More silence. Rose took a deep breath. "Okay, so it started with me being a wolf. Don't ask, I was hit with an alien blaster and was transformed, that's all. But during the two years I lived in that planet, I guess that Bad Wolf rose up higher and higher until it was right on the surface, waiting for me to trigger it. I got mad about Rin's death, an without meaning to, it activated. Now, I never realized it was still there, but the Daleks did, the Rewlans did too. The information the Daleks wanted from me? How I kept the Time Vortex inside my body without the end result of me burning up. The Rewlans were searching for someone with the power of a god so they could kill them before Mezoles died in that battle. Mezoles told me I was blinded by my power, but what he meant was why I could keep it inside me. It's because I'm no longer human, I never really was. Even over those two years as a pack leader, I wasn't even slightly human in a wolf's body. I was a Time-Lady." She stated. Still silence.

"I was going to die because of that wound I got on my stomach. I was losing blood fast, and as a last resort I changed my DNA from the me two years ago to cheat death. I started the regeneration process right after that." She continued. "You said to me long ago that if a Time-Lord was to take the Time Vortex into their heads they would become gods? Well, that's my case here. So I can handle the Bad Wolf thing and not die. Bad Wolf didnt kill me; it was that wound." She finished. "So now Ive caught up to the present. So...Hello!" She grinned foolishly, even waved a little bit. Ten shifted, uncomfortable with the fact of there now was another Time-Lord/Lady besides himself. Rose groaned. "what is going to make you speak?" She asked, then suddenly staggered backwards, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "Looks like my still-human body can't keep up with the whole thing...it's too much stress on my system." She said, then seconds later she passed out as her system shut down. Ten ran over and caught her before she fell off the bed and landed head first into the floor. "Lets get her to the Med bay, guys." Ten ordered, picked her up and held her in his arms. The three exited Rose's room and made their way across the TARDIS to the Med bay. Ten laid Rose down on one of the bed and scanned her to see if she really was a Time-Lady now. Eleven and Clara chatted off to the sidelines when Eleven remembered he had forgotten to tell Ten something. "Hey Ten, I need to tell you something. Um, by now you know that your TARDIS is completely fused with mine now. There's something else connected to that. You're no longer just my past self, you're.. Heck how do I put this? You're your own person, basically if you make any choices I never made, it's not going to change me, it won't even effect me. Is it better to say you're not connected to me anymore? Is that a way to put it?" Eleven asked.

Ten gaped. "You mean I can tell Rose I love her without changing your timeline?" He asked, unsure. Eleven nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying." He confirmed. Ten's eyes lit up like two tiny suns. "Really..." He mumbled to himself. The scanner beeped, saying that the scan of Rose's DNA was done. Ten ran to the monitor and read it. His mouth kept opening up wider as he kept reading. He turned to Eleven and Clara. "Rose is 100% Time-Lady." He announced. The two gaped. "Also she's 219, so that just confirms that she's not human anymore." He added. "I can't believe it... Rose is a Time-Lady..." Clara breathed. "She's more like a Time-Lady god with the Bad Wolf." Eleven said, tone serious. Ten nodded. "She's very dangerous, but she cares about all of us, she wouldn't do anything to hurt us." He said, half guessing. "Is that a lie?" Clara asked. "Of course it is, did you SEE what she did to that Rewlan city?" Ten asked her incredulously. Eleven glared. "You're not helping, Ten." He growled. "And don't make fun of Clara, she's real smart, she just doesn't know Rose as well as we do." He growled. Ten held up his hands in defeat, and also in a 'I surrender' motion. Eleven sighed. "It's been a long day. Clara, we should be bringing you home now, your Wednesday is over." He told her. Clara yawned, not really paying attention. "Yeah, I should go..." She murmured sleepily. Ten eyes her. "Maybe you should get some rest first. There is spare rooms all over the TARDIS." He commented. Clara shook her head. "No no, I have to go..." She slurred. Eleven shook his head. "Nuh uh, you're gonna rest here first. I don't want your brain to frazzle." He said sternly. "But-" "No buts! Come on, let's get you to sleep now." Eleven scooped Clara up in his arms and walked out of the room, Clara's head rested comfortably on his chest. Ten turned to the bed Rose rested on. He grabbed a chair, sat on it, and waited for Rose to wake up. He had something to tell her.

**Okay so this one's a bit smaller but it's solely for explaining what the heck happened. Also, just to keep the Title truthful, Rose transforms back into the wolf whenever she triggers Bad Wolf. Is that good? Tell me if I should use that or not. **

**The Review button is calling your names. Answer it and do your part.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Confession

**Hey readers! Sorry I broke the daily update streak. I have a life (it kinda sucks) outside Fanfiction, so here's a deal! I'm looking for two other people who'd love to be a part of this story. Two people who can write chapters with a minimum of 1,150 words! PM me if you think you qualify. Next chapter posted you'll see who wins.**

Ten waited, he really did! But after an hour of waiting for Rose to awaken, he got _SO BORED!_ He couldn't stand it, so he just had to leave the room and do something. He walked the TARDIS halls until he entered the console room where Eleven happened to be. Eleven was under the TARDIS, trying to fix something under her console. "Hey Eleven." He mumbled. Eleven looked up at him. "Both girls still asleep?" Eleven asked, sonic screwdriver in hand. Ten nodded. "Rose hasn't woken up yet..." He sighed. "I hate waiting. I really want to tell her but I can't and its really annoying!" Ten whined. "There there, patience Ten. You will get to tell her soon enough, you just have to wait. I'm sure you can last, unlike me, because you are really driven to tell her. You'd wait as long as Rose tells you to, because you'll do anything for her..." Eleven rambled. "Do I really ramble as bad as you?" Ten asked, wrinkling his nose with distaste. Eleven nodded. "Poor you, because you do. Hey, that rhymes!" Eleven exclaimed. Ten rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it rhymes, so great." He sighed. "How do humans wait this long for something? This is torture!" He complained, trying to tip his hair out as the same time. Eleven sighed. "Don't do that, you won't look good bald." He scolded. "Will you stop that? You're not my mother!" Ten whined like a little kid. "No I'm not but you act like a 5 year old not getting what he wants." Eleven commented. Ten groaned. "It's not my fault I have nothing to do! I'm usually tinkering with the TARDIS like you're doing, but mine is yours now! I have no means of entertainment..." He grumbled, annoyed. They both sat there in silence until there was a 'crash' sound coming from down the hall, and a 'OW!' Right after it. "That sounds like Rose." Eleven commented from under the TARDIS console. Ten was up and out of the room in less then five seconds.

Rose was on the floor, rubbing her head when Ten got there. The sight of her sent his hearts lurching. "You okay?" He asked, holding back slight laughter. Rose glared at him. "Yes, I've hit my head and im on the floor, and I'm TOTALLY fine! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" She hissed, real pissed off. Ten held up his hands in a 'I surrender' motion, then offering one of them to help her up. She gave him a small smile as a reward, and he grinned foolishly back. "Time-Lady, are we?" He said, perky. Rose rolled her eyes sarcastically at him. "Yeah, I realized that before you did." She bragged. Ten gave a laugh, walking out of the room with Rose. "So you're a Time-Lady god now, huh?" He asked, somewhat interested. Rose smirked, and her eyes glowed gold for a second, then disappeared. "Yep. Though whenever I use Bad Wolf, ill end up transforming back into miss talking-British-cream-colored-wolf again, but only when Bad Wolf is used." Rose said. Ten nodded. "Brilliant! That's really brilliant. Fantastic." Ten didn't mean to say that last word, it just slipped out. Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "I hope you don't plan on bringing your past regeneration here. I won't be able to stand three Doctors, and I bet Clara wouldn't either." She warned. They looked at each other then burst into laughter, for no apparent reason. "I don't think Clara can really stand Eleven alone!" Rose joked. Ten nodded. "Probably not, I even find him annoying!" He exclaimed, sending them into more laughter. "But he's your future regeneration! You are him, you can't stand yourself?" She asked incredulously. Ten's smile dropped a bit. "Rose... Eleven told me something while you were out..." He mumbled. Rose frowned. "Is it bad news? Did he tell you about something you haven't done yet? Because that would screw up your whole timeline, right? Change it?" She asked. Ten took her hand, and turned to face her. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Rose, Eleven told me something about how both of our TARDIS is now just one TARDIS. My TARDIS is gone because it returned to its real time. It left me behind because we rewrote time and changed some things. For example, me. I'm a whole different person, Im not connected to Eleven any longer. I'm my own person, to put it. And there's something I've always wanted to tell you that I couldn't but now can." Ten paused, biting his lower lip. He was having second thoughts about telling her now. He could tell her sometime after this, when they come from some life-threatening situation. No, he had Rose's full attention right now, that means he had to spit it out or he'd end up never saying it. Ten took a deep breath, then continued. "I've wanted to say this for a long time but never got the chance because I was too chicken. When I met you something happened to me in my head and I've wanted to say it ever since then. And that was a very long time ago when I met you." Ten said. Rose was currently hypnotized by him, there closeness shutting her brain down. She nodded dumbly, to tell him she was listening. Ten grinned. "Well, I'm going to say it now before I change my mind about telling you. Rose Tyler, I love you." He finished. Rose's mind turned back on in a whirlwind of emotions. Surprise, happiness...and love. It was all there, she had always felt the same way, and the best part was that he had too. Rose managed to hold tears of happiness back as she smiled hugely at him. "I love you too, Doctor." She whispered. Ten grinned and placed a hand on her cheek. Rose leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. Ten leaned in closer and kissed her, something he had wanted to do for so long. Rose didn't even hesitate, she kissed back with equal affection. The two stood there in the hall, hands entwined with each other's, sharing a kiss of love they both felt. And it was perfect to them.

**So yeah, I finished just in time because I have to go somewhere like, RIGHT NOW as I wrote this. XD R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10: No One Needs To Be Lonely

**Okay so none of you want to help me write this. :P oh well just saying don't complain when the number of updates in a month get lower because of life.**

_LAST TIME..._

_Ten leaned in closer and kissed her, something he had wanted to do for so long. Rose didn't even hesitate, she kissed back with equal affection. The two stood there in the hall, hands entwined with each other's, sharing a kiss of love they both felt. And it was perfect to them._

* * *

Rose and Ten walked to the console room of the TARDIS, hands entwined, big smiles on their faces. Eleven looked up from his book he was reading and looked at the pair, a smirk on his face. "Told her, have you? Good for you." He said, looking back down and going back to his book. Rose gave a look at Ten, then walked over to Eleven. "You don't have to be alone you know. She feels emotions too, and they are the same as yours." Rose whispered to him. Eleven tore his eyes away from the page, and looked at Rose. "How do you know...?" He asked quietly. Rose's eyes glowed a faint gold, and she transformed back into the wolf. "I can show you, if you want to know..." She said, looking into his eyes. They were full of longing, pain...and sadness. It broke Rose's hearts to see him like this, even if he wasn't her Doctor. He nodded slowly. Rose put her paws on each side of his forehead, and her eyes glowed a stronger gold. Images flowed into Eleven's head, until they organized and played a memory from Rose's head.

_Clara was standing next to the window of the hotel room, a distant look on her face. Rose crept up to stand next to her. _

_"What's on your mind, Clara?" She barked out. _

_Clara jumped a little. "Oh hey Rose... I was just thinking about..." She searched for a lie. "I was thinking about my home." She finished._

_Rose whined. "Come on, Clara, you can't fool me! Tell me please?" She asked again._

_Clara sighed, then nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you... I'm thinking about The Doctor... not the one you know, my Doctor." She said, blushing a bit._

_Rose stared at her for a moment, then noticed the blush in Clara's cheeks, then a wolfish grin grew on her face. "About The Doctor, hmm? In what way?" She asked, enjoying this very much. Clara looked away._

_"Shut up! it's not my fault, it just happened! I didn't mean to fall in love with him, my brain decided to!" Clara complained to her. "How did you deal with falling in love with your Doctor? surely you knew it was wrong!" _

_Rose's grin faded. "I felt the same as you right now. I was scared the truth would come out sooner or later, and he would run. Leave me behind and I'd never see him again. But that was so long ago, I can't dwell on that. I'm just happy to be back in his presence. Clara, listen. It's your choice of what to do with your feelings, whether hide them or let them out, the outcome isn't something you can predict. I can't help you because my Doctor is different from yours, I don't know him. But you do, and you can decide what to do." She said._

_Clara gave a small smile. "Thanks, Rose. I guess all we are in the end is two love-struck girls stuck on the same-but-different guy." The two laughed._

The memory faded and Eleven just sat there, dumbfounded. Rose took her paws away, the gold faded and she was back to being in regular form. "She does, doesn't she?" He asked. Rose groaned. "What I just showed you and you're asking THAT question? I didn't even make that memory up and you don't even fully trust it..." She said, standing up and pacing. "What's it take to get you to realize she feels the same way about you like you feel about her? Seriously Doctor trust me, she does." Rose reassured him. Eleven sat unmoving for a minute, then a small smile grew on his face. "Thanks you two. I'll go talk to Clara now." He jumped up and left the room. Rose grinned and turned to her Doctor. "Now neither of you will be lonely." She said. Ten grinned back at her. "Yes, and before you came up with that whole idea of showing him, I believe we are in the middle of something." He said. The both of them headed back to the TV where they had been curled up together and watching the TV show Sherlock.

They got back into the blankets and curled up against each other again. Ten hit the play button and they resumed watching the episode, The Hounds of Baskerville. Ten and Rose looked at each other and smile. Ten stole a quick kiss then turned back to the TV screen. "I happen to think that Benedict is the best actor to play Sherlock, I even met him once. Nice guy, brilliant actor. I was invited on set to watch them film a couple of scenes." Ten said to Rose in a bragging way. Rose threw a piece of popcorn at his face. "Shut up and stop bragging, I want to hear this." She scolded. Ten did as he was told, wrapping an arm around Rose, pulling her closer. Rose and Ten sat there for awhile, watching the TV until Rose had a thought. "I wonder how Clara's going to react. I mean, she only told me about how she felt, and I really didn't have the right to tell anyone else, but I did. So she's either going to kill me and I'd have to regenerate, or she'd thank me for making it work out." Rose rambled. Ten rolled his eyes. "Clara better not kill you, that'd be a waste of your prettiest regeneration." He commented. Rose blushed and looked away. "Oh shut it, you." She punched him lightly in the arm, then went back to watching. Ten grinned and kissed the top of her head. They sat there for the rest of the episode in silence until it ended. Rose was too busy laughing at all the funny parts in it that she had remembered. Ten just listened in contentment at the sound of her laughter.

**Okie Dokie Loki. I'm still giving the chance of being able to write this story with me. :P BTW, I did what you were complaining about, Hairi Esh Mooncake (Why is this in Blue on my screen). I hope you see that I can do it, but i'm bad at it. XDD**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: Genocide Memory

**Hey guys so now this story is gonna be animated into a series by my friend on a different site, Icyleaf94. Ill tell you where to go when it starts.**

Rose silently walked around in the TARDIS with an empty mind, except for one thing. She couldn't shake the memory, no matter how much she tried. It kept nagging at her, and soon she gave up on trying to ignore it. She knew what memory it was, she had taken it from Eleven's mind on mistake, she never wanted to know what happened on the day she became the Bad Wolf, but it wouldn't go away. So she closed her eyes and let it play.

_The Doctor was surrounded by Daleks when the TARDIS started to materialize and it's sound filled the room. "Alert! TARDIS materializing!" One of the Daleks screamed._

_"You will not escape!" The Dalek emperor shouted over the noise, when the doors flew open and bright gold light shined out of the TARDIS. The Doctor shielded his eyes immediately, then uncovered them to see Rose standing in the middle of the light, disappear then reappear in front of him, gold light following her. The Doctor fell down, tripping over the wires to try and get away._

_"What have you done?!" He shouted at her, eyes wide with horror._

_"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." Rose answered, looking down at him._

_"You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose, no one's meant to see that!" The Doctor said._

_"This is the abomination!" The Dalek emperor shouted. "Exterminate!" One of the Daleks shouted, then fired it's gun. Rose's eyes glowed gold, her hand came out to stop the attack. Slowly, Rose reversed it, the attack going back into it's gun._

_"I am the Bad Wolf." Rose said. "I create myself. I take the words..." Rose looked up at the words Bad Wolf. She lifted her hand above her head, moving it slowly. "I scatter them, in time and space." The letters Bad Wolf floated and whisked away. "A message to leave myself here."_

_"Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this NOW!" The Doctor pleaded. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head! You're gonna burn!" He said._

_The gold in Rose's eyes disappeared as she looked down at him. "I want you safe." She said. The Doctor froze. "My Doctor. Protected from the false god." She continued._

_The Dalek emperor spoke again. "You cannot hurt me, I am immortal!" Rose looked up at him, and the gold returned.  
_

_"You are tiny." She decided. "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them." She said, lifted a hand and one of the Daleks started to dissolve into dust._

_"Everything must come to dust." Rose said. "All things." Both arms lifted up. "Everything dies!" She announced. All of the Daleks in the room started to dissolve, leaving nothing but dust behind._

_"The Time War ends!" Rose said._

_"I will not die!" The Dalek emperor said. "I cannot die!" He screamed. Rose didn't stop and soon every Dalek ship in the sky was dissolved, and all of them were gone._

_"Rose, you've done it, now stop." The Doctor said. "Just let go!" He pleaded._

_Rose was silent for a moment, then spoke. "How can I let go of this?" She asked. "I bring life!" She said as Jack suddenly awoke from death._

_"This is wrong!" The Doctor said. "You can't control life and death-" Rose interrupted him. "But I can." She said. The Doctor froze again._

_"The sun, and the moon. The day, and the night. But why do they hurt?" She asked._

_"The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault!" The Doctor said, distraught. Rose shook her head. "I can see everything." The Doctor looked at her again._

_"All there is...All that was...All that ever could be!" She said. The Doctor stood up. "That's what I see, all the time! And doesn't it drive you mad?" He asked._

_Rose finally realized. "My head..." She squeaked. "Come here." The Doctor said. "...Is killin' me!" She whined, tears starting to show in her eyes._

_"I think you need a Doctor." He said. He stood across from Rose, then leaned in and kissed her. The Time Vortex started to flow from her to The Doctor, and then she fell unconscious. The Doctor caught her beofre she hit the ground, guiding her down safely before standing back up and releasing the Time Vortex back where it belonged._

Rose returned from the memory and she staggered, a face of horror showing. "I...I committed genocide with the Daleks... even if they are the enemy that was genocide, and I have no right to kill off a whole race, good or bad..." Rose closed her eyes, wondering how'd she could cope with herself now that she knows what she did. She shook her head, trying not to dwindle on the memory. Rose stormed off to find Ten.

She found him chatting with Eleven about him and Clara, when Rose interrupted their conversation. "Why didn't you tell me I committed genocide by killing all those Daleks the first time I used Bad Wolf?" She asked him, fuming about how the truth was kept from her. Ten grimaced. "You were just a human back then, there was no way you could take the burden of having thousands of lives on your back. Even if they were Daleks, they still were a living thing and you knew it was wrong." He said truthfully. Rose looked down, tears formed in her eyes. "Well now I know and I can hear them dying... All of them, and the emperor screaming he wouldn't die over and over..." She whimpered. Ten stood and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry that you have to cope with this now, I know how it feels..." He soothed. Eleven watched them, feeling guilt for Rose. He knew very well why she suddenly remembered this, she must've taken it from his mind by mistake. The console room was a deathly silent as sadness became the only emotion to live in there.

**Gee, that was kinda depressing. IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY FRIEND MADE ME LISTEN TO "Vale Decem" and it made me remember the whole "I don't want to go!" Thing and long story short I was singing it all day, this making me sad. Such issues... :P**

**anyway, R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome to Ficei!

**Hooray another chapterrrr, this one is actually interestingggg... *SPOILERS* It mentions Trenzalore in there, and I have plans for that place... like MAYBE THERE WAS A SPECIES LIVING THERE BEFORE THE DOCTOR SCREWS IT UP. XDD okay shutting up now...**

Eleven grinned and Ten and Rose helped him fly the TARDIS to the next planet they were traveling to. "Planet Ficei, home to the Ficer race! They happen to be half dragon half human, very advanced technology however, very very advanced, they could build a TARDIS in only a few days if they wanted to, that's just how advanced they are." Eleven paused for a breath. "That might not be a good thing that they could build a time machine so easily... imagine the damage they could cause..." He said quietly. Rose scoffed. "And like it was such a good idea to let YOU have one?" She asked. Eleven growled. "Shut up! You know how many times i've saved the universe with the TARDIS! Shame on you, Rose Tyler." He scolded. Clara laughed. "Gallifreyan arguments! Are they always about time machines or just time itself?" She asked. Eleven opened his mouth to deny it, but nothing came out. Ten, Rose, and Clara started laughing at that point as Eleven turned a deep shade of red. The TARDIS landed and they all piled out of her, looking around at the change in technology. "Wow, its so high-tech! This makes Earth look like Prehistoric times..." Clara said. Rose rolled her eyes. "More like before Prehistoric times..." She said then her eyes caught sight of a info sign.

She read it. "Interesting..." She mumbled. The two Doctors looked at her. "What did you find?" Eleven asked. Rose turned to face them. "They say that their race is the evolved form of the Trenzalore dragons, whatever those are." She said. Eleven paled, his head turning about somewhat frantically. "You okay Eleven? Is Trenzalore something important?" Ten asked him, unknowing. Eleven looked at him with fear in his eyes, then nodded. "Trenzalore is where I die, or it is said..." He mumbled. Clara gasped, then took his hand. "Die? You can't die, the universe needs you!" She protested. Eleven stared at the ground. "I just hope by rewriting time may have changed that...but for now all I can do is stand by for that." He whispered. Then his mood changed to cheerful. "Ah but let's not worry about that! We are here to see the Ficers and their beautiful city!" He announced. The three grinned and bounced across the city with childish excitement. Ten took Rose's hand while they walked, and Clara's still entwined with Eleven's. "Hey, Ten, do you think that Clara and Eleven got together?" Rose asked a bit too smugly. Ten grinned. "Why don't you ask them later." He said, tapping her on the nose lightly with a finger.

Rose smiled and continued walking. But she stopped when she heard a whisper. "Pssst." A voice hissed at her. Rose looked down an alleyway to find a Ficer standing there, a look of horror and anger plastered on her face. "What?" Rose asked her when she snuck away from her friends. "You tourists shouldn't be here, it's not safe. My government is plotting something, and it doesn't just become safe for you people, it's dangerous for all of us. I saw what you guys are traveling in, and you are in deep danger if you don't run, because you have what the government is going to start building, and if you don't stop them, or someone stops them, certain timelines are going to be destroyed!" She half wailed half whispered. Rose tilted her head. "Okay, got it but that's not going to stop my friends from seeing this place, in fact it just might make them want to stay even more." Rose said. "Also, may I ask what your name is?" She added after. "Zirana." Zirana said. "Look, trust me, I'm risking a lot to be warning you. They have hidden cameras all over the place, some even invisible because we are that advanced, and I could be banished for this, or worse, killed!" She said. "I can't be killed, I have a big family, Ficers don't do well with deaths, it's just nature!" Zirana cried. Rose shushed her. "Hey, hey, relax, if your life is at stake you can come to us, we can get you off of here to another world, it's that easy for us." She said. Zirana shook her head. "Yeah, but it will be easy for them too! They're deciding to build time machines! They said we are too advanced to sit around her like this." Zirana leaned closer. "They said we were going to become gods." She whispered.

Rose hissed. "Well they have a god against them." She whispered. Zirana's eyes widened, then looked closely at Rose's face. "No..." She whispered in awe. "You're the Bad Wolf, aren't you?" She asked. Rose nodded. "My friends ad I will stop this, we all know what other time travelers can do, one little change and the whole universe could end." She said. Zirana nodded. Rose looked around. "Come on, we gotta move, my friends are slipping away." She said, grabbing Zirana's arm and pulling her along. "Dang it they've already gotten too far..." Rose growled. Zirana looked fearful. "Do we have to be in the daylight?" She asked. Rose sighed. "What are you a criminal or something? Of course we are in the daylight, Zirana." She said and ran down a street. "Oh so i'm supposed to be here?!" Rose said suddenly as she looked sideways to the wall. Bad Wolf is what it said. "Come on, can I pass the whole 'Bad Wolf' put everywhere thing now?" Rose asked no one. Zirana looked at the words. "Huh, that's interesting..." She mumbled. Rose groaned. "This is what I get for scattering the words through time and space!" She said, annoyed. Zirana rolled her eyes. "Don't complain to me for what-" She was interrupted by an explosion 3 blocks from where they were. Rose grinned. "That was probably them!" She announced. She grabbed Zirana's hand. "Run!" She said, and the two bolted in the direction of the blast.

**Yay! Explosions! XD Hey what do you think of Zirana as Rose's companion? :D tell me i wanna know.**

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13: Left Behind

**Okay so last night I decided that this story will be in parts... So watch for the second part coming soon. :3 ALSO, DID ANY OF YOU WATCH THE TOMORROW PEOPLE? DANG THAT WAS AWESOME.**

Rose and Zirana ran down countless sidewalks and couldn't find an open way to get to the blast. "Dang it! This isn't fair..." Rose hissed. "Why is most of your building material resistant to my powers?" Rose complained. Zirana shrugged. "Well, because a lot of wars raged through the cities on my planet, and everything got destroyed. So they found a material too strong to be destroyed by anything." She explained. "Well it's annoying because I can't clear the way!" Rose sighed. She rolled her eyes. "Well, leave it to me, i've been in something like this before so relax, I can lead us through." Zirana took hold of Rose's hand again and dove into a small hole through the rubble. Rose had to suck multiple times because Zirana didn't warn her about low hanging debris. "I can see an opening!" Zirana announced, poking her head through the small hole. She looked around then pulled her head back in. "Yeah, we're inside the proximity of the collapsed building. Funny, this building seemed to have a basement, although I've been to this building many times and no way of getting down there. I wonder if it was for government purposes... This is where they could be building those TARDIS." Zirana concluded. Rose nodded. "Good detective work." She commented, and she pushed herself out of the debris tunnel after her.

"Now, all we have to do is find my friends and we can get down to business." Rose announced, looking around. "Or we might have to to wait until the dust cloud settles..." She mumbled. Zirana nodded in agreement. Rose's brain suddenly set of an alert, telling her there was danger. She activated Bad Wolf and transformed. Zirana gaped. "Woah. Cool." She said. "Zirana, keep aware, something's coming, I can feel it." Rose warned. Zirana nodded, getting into position behind the Time-Lady. Rose started to growl, and shadows appeared through the dust cloud. Rose and Zirana ended up back to back, expecting the worst. Rose felt a hand go around her snout, holding a cloth on it. She tried to attack but she was out before she could do anything.

Rose woke up in a cell with Zirana, who was screaming things in her native tongue to the other Ficers that were on the other side. Rose looked at herself and found that she was in her human form again. She hauled herself off the cell floor, joining Zirana in her spot. "What are they doing Zirana? It doesn't look good." Rose said in a whisper. Zirana glared. "they're building another TARDIS, that explosion was them making the first one! The energy spike causes the explosion, but the thing survived." She growled. Rose got angry. "So they already made one TARDIS, and now they're making a second already. We have to stop them." Rose hissed. Zirana agreed. "But you can't even destroy the bars, remember?" She reminded her. Rose sighed. "I know I know, but I have a plan, just wait." She secretly activated Bad Wolf again, and went behind Zirana so she was hidden from the working Ficers. "SECOND TARDIS IS ALMOST READY!" One of them called out. "Good." A ficer came from another door. Rose scoffed softly. "So stupid, putting a dirt ground under a wolf..." She muttered, digging and creating a small tunnel for them to escape through. One of the Ficers noticed them. "Hey! Stop that!" He said, drawing an alien blaster. "Duck in, Zirana!" Rose called, disappearing into the hole. Zirana dived in before the blast hit her. They poked through the ground on the other side of the bars. The Ficers made a run for it. "FICERS ON THE RUN!" Rose announced and bolted after them, Zirana on her back. Rose grinned. "You may have man-made objects that can resist my powers, but what about the natural ones?!" She asked them, and suddenly the ground below them dissolved. They were trapped in a deep hole. Rose and Zirana looked down smugly at them, when a slow clapping sound came from behind them. The leader Ficer seemed to have evaded them. "Well done catching the pawns, Wolf. What are you going to do with them, hmm? Throw them in jail?" He asked mockingly. Rose growled. "Whatever we do is simply to protect the fragile timelines of the universe, those timelines you were going to destroy." She hissed.

The Ficer nodded with fake interest. "Really? That's clever that you figured that out, Oh, but you didn't, because my little rat of a daughter told you." He pointed. Rose looked at Zirana with wide eyes, and she hissed with rage. "You are NOT my father!" She spat. He laughed. "You may say that, but you will come to your senses someday. Or, you would've, but because you're on the side on the Wolf, I cannot let you leave here alive." He said, holding a remote detonator in his hand. Rose gasped in anger. "You would kill your own daughter because of this, you are a sick freak!" She growled. He laughed again. "What's one when you have 6 others. We hatch from batches of eggs, you know! She's just one of many." He said, then pressed the button. He flashed out with some cheat of a teleportation device, and the ground shook beneath Rose's feet. The hair on the back of her neck rose up, and she tried to find a way out to no avail. Right before the blast happened, Rose's danger protocol activated and she wrapped protectively around Zirana, and she dissolved the ground beneath her to have a hiding spot from the blast. The building exploded, the whole thing seemed to be a bomb, and in result a few buildings around them were starting to collapse. Rose hissed as the fires licked at her fur and skin underneath, but they soon faded, and Rose pushed Zirana and herself out. "Come on, we're not done here, we have to get-" Rose's words caught in her throat when she heard a sound that she used to love, now it sounded sickening to her. It was the sound of the TARDIS going into flight, without her on board. She felt tries coming up. They had left her behind again... "Rose...I'm so sorry, that was your TARDIS flying away wasn't it?" Zirana asked her quietly. Rose nodded. "I can't worry about that now. This god needs to save worlds, because they can't do it by themselves. Thanks for the help, Zirana. But I have to go now." She said sadly, heading off the find the TARDIS the Ficers had succeeded in building. "Wait!" Zirana called, and Rose turned. "Can I come with you? Please? I don't want to live with such a corrupted family I now know I have." She pleaded. Rose's whiskers twitched. "Okay, I guess I might need a companion.." She gave in. Zirana 'horrayed' and fell along side Rose. They reached the built TARDIS, and Rose pushed the doors open. "No locks. I'll change that later." She mumbled, going towards the console, and sending it into flight. "You know how to fly these?" Zirana asked. Rose nodded sadly. "The Doctor taught me..." She trailed off. Zirana fell silent, letting Rose have some time alone. All they were now was the Lone Wolf and the Betrayed Dragon.

**Okay! Don't worry this is NOT the end of TDatAW! This is end of part 1! Part 2 is going to come when I start writing it. XDD but yeah, such a plot twist, huh? I just really wanted Zirana to be a companion, cuz Zirana's awesome. so yeah, part 2 is called Lone Wolf and Betrayed Dragon. look out for it. :3 R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 1: Lone Wolf and Betrayed Dragon

**Yeah so after FOREVER i start this again... (Sorry to all you TDatAW followers who had to wait) NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE. THE SUMMARY SAID PART 2. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PART 1 OF THIS, YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING THAT'S GOING ON. SO READ THE FIRST ONE.  
**

Rose kept hoping that it wasn't real. That this was all one big mistake. That she had been knocked out by the blast and The Doctor hadn't left her behind for a third time. But it was all real, no matter what she tried. It was a fixed point in time now, she had to except it. Maybe she just wasn't supposed to be with The Doctor forever, like she'd wanted. But now, she had her duties to preform, to Zirana and to the whole of Time and Space.

* * *

Zirana came down the hall of the TARDIS to the main console room, finding Rose already there and in wolf form. "Zirana, I've decided that this will be my form from now on. No more human form." Rose said blankly, staring at the TARDIS and not looking at her. Zirana paused, then nodded. "Alright, Rose. You're the boss." She said, sitting down on the jump seat. "The Chameleon Circuit was working, so I flew around to a few places to see what it'd look like. I decided that I liked the one it's on now, and broke it." Rose spoke. Zirana raised an eyebrow, then stepped outside to look at what she'd picked. Zirana sighed at the irony of it. She stepped back inside. "Where the heck did you fly us to get THAT?" she asked. Rose looked at her. "Just a simple planet filled with those bronze dragon statues. I liked it, okay?" She mumbled.

Zirana sighed. "Yeah, but now the TARDIS is six feet in length and three feet in width. Kinda makes it hard for it to blend in, don't you think?" Rose shook her head. "Its a mysterious, gigantic, bronze dragon statue, and what you most people do? Walk right past it. Trust me, it's fine." She insisted. Zirana groaned, and held up her hands in defeat. Rose managed the TARDIS while it flew through the Time Vortex, wondering what her lost friends were doing.

* * *

Ten was having a gigantic fit. "We have to go back for Rose!" He hissed at Eleven, who was sending his TARDIS into the Time Vortex. "Alright! Alright! We'll go and get her!" Eleven shouted, steering the TARDIS to the building which had exploded for a second time. The TARDIS landed, and Ten bolted out the doors. He was shocked at what he saw. He saw another TARDIS, Rose and another Ficer. They disappeared into the other TARDIS and it started to dematerialize right in front of him. "NO!" He screamed, but it was already gone. Eleven and Clara ran out as the sound disappeared. "Ten...?" Clara asked the unmoving figure in front of him. "She thinks we left her behind." Eleven said suddenly, figuring out why she had done what she did. "This is your fault, Eleven. She must've heard the TARDIS and knew that we were gone." Ten growled dangerously.

Clara blinked. "What are we going to do? I mean, can't we chase her TARDIS down?" She asked. Eleven sighed. "We can, but Rose thinks she's been left behind. The outcome would be her taking her own path now. She left with another Ficer, so it looks like she's copying us." Eleven said. Ten smiled sadly. "That's so like her, my Rose..." He whispered softly. Eleven knelt beside him. "We can still go after her, follow her through the Time Vortex until we catch up with her. Would you want that?" He asked solemnly. Ten looked up and silently nodded. "Allonsy!" He said suddenly, and raced into the TARDIS again, followed by Clara and Eleven.

* * *

Rose sighed, turning to face Zirana. "How about I take you to my home planet first?" She asked. Zirana gaped. "You're going to take me to Earth? But wouldn't I draw crowds with the way I look?" She asked, confused. Rose grinned wolfishly. "Not if you wear the robe." She pointed her tail to it. "But what about you?" Zirana insisted. "I can be your pet husky dog that you dyed her fur cream." Rose countered. Zirana grinned. "Kay! I hope you don't get us in trouble though." Zirana warned. Rose laughed. "Trouble? I'm nothing but trouble!" She announced, then sent the TARDIS barreling down to Earth. Rose laughed as she held onto the TARDIS console, waiting for it to land. Finally after a while, the shaking stopped and Rose pointed to the doors. "Got the robe on? She asked Zirana, who nodded. "Then lets go!" Rose announced, grabbing a leash to have Zirana put it on her. The two stepped out, finding themselves in a vast, empty park. "Ah, whoops. It seems to be 2:30 AM." Rose clicked her teeth. "Oh well, that doesn't matter, Welcome to Earth!" She announced. Zirana just stood there and stared. "Woah..."

Rose grinned. "We have landed in Florida, year 2013. Near future for me I guess." She just, sniffing around. "More or less, whatever." Zirana smiled widely. "Wow, and to think i've never been off my planet before..." She said. Suddenly, the hair on the back of Rose's neck stood on end. A screech ripped through the black silence, sending chills down Zirana and Rose's spines. "Come on!" Rose said, bolting off and pulling Zirana along by the leash prop. "Kindynos Perimenei!" Rose shouted, and Zirana sped up her pace, laughing along the way.

**Yay chapter 1. XD still short as crap, but what the heck, you guys just want the story up and running right? Κινδυνος Περιμενει, or Kindynos Perimenei, is Greek for Danger Awaits. I wanted to use that because I say it all the time. C:**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 2: Having Fun?

**Because of the problems with Fanfiction this morning, i couldn't get this up in time. :P Sorry.**

Rose bolted along the sidewalk of the park, sniffing the air furiously to find a scent on the person who screamed. Zirana was running alongside her, not wanting to get left behind. After all, this was a new planet for her, which meant new rules. Rose finally found the source. There was a girl, looking to be about 13, was trapped backed up into a tree, which was surrounded by an alien race her mind registered as Tisari. "HEY!" Rose barked at them, and they turned around to see them. Now it was their turn to back away, and Rose advanced on them, growling and barking. One of the Tisari pressed a button, and the group faded away. "Man I hate teleportation!" Zirana shouted, shoving the hood off of her head. The girl took one look at Zirana and screamed again, pressing herself even further into the tree. Rose gaped and trotted over to the girl. "Hey, it's alright, we're nice!" Rose insisted. The girl stared at her. "You're a wolf, and you're speaking…? You're an alien too, aren't you!" She accused. Rose sighed, and then nodded. "Come over here, Zirana." She said then turned back to the girl.

"Trust us, we're nice aliens." Zirana said. The girl nodded, suddenly her fear was gone and it was replaced with excitement. "This is so cool! I wasn't expecting to be attacked by aliens; I thought they'd be friendlier…" She admitted. Rose grinned. "Well, most of them are full of pride and are only friends to their kind. I don't know why the Tisari are on Earth already, it's too early for them to be here." She mumbled. Zirana offered a hand to the girl and she took it. "So, may we ask your name?" Rose questioned. The girl brushed herself off. "I'm Vivian." She said simply. Rose grinned. "Something's telling me that's not your real name." She said smugly. Vivian nodded. "It isn't, but that's what I've been going by for a month now. So, I know that she's Zirana." Vivian gestured to Zirana. "But what's your name?" She asked Rose. Rose sighed. "It's Rose." She said. Vivian grinned. "I've always loved the name Rose. I think it's a beautiful name. Along with Delenn, but that doesn't matter." She said. Zirana grinned. "Okay, so Rose, if the Tisari were here, they're most likely to be after something, right?" Zirana asked. Rose nodded. "Correct. Let's go find out."

Vivian sighed. "Well, I guess it was nice meeting you guys. I'll be heading back to my house now. I'll be in so much trouble if my parents find me gone at this time in the morning…" Rose pouted. "Now hold on just a minute, you were so excited earlier, and now you want to leave? Not with me, girl." She said, and then dived under her, having Vivian on her back. "Woah! Is this a good idea? I'm just a human, and you guys are..." Vivian trailed off, not actually knowing what race they were. "Time-Lady!" Rose announced. "Ficer!" Zirana called after. "Right, that! Seriously is it a good idea?!" She asked again. Rose shook her head. "Man, you've got a lot to learn! I used to be a human once upon a time!" Rose said, and then bolted along the sidewalk, Zirana on her trail. Vivian held on tightly, not actually knowing where they were taking her. Rose reached the TARDIS after a bit. "What?! Where did that dragon statue come from?!" Vivian exclaimed, seriously confused. Rose laughed wolfishly. "That's my ship! The TARDIS!" She announced, then dived through the trapdoor on its back. Vivian gasped, seeing how big it was on the inside. "How is this even possible…?" She asked in a small voice. "Oh don't worry, this is totally normal. Everyone's always shocked at this part." Rose laughed, running around the console, sending it into flight at the same time. The TARDIS shook as it went, sending Zirana and Vivian off their feet. "Hold on to something, we're being followed through the Time Vortex by something!" Rose called, checking the monitor. The color drained from her face, seeing a familiar blue box. "No…no they can't…" Rose said. Zirana looked at the monitor as well. "But Rose, that's what you want, don't you?" She asked, confused. Rose growled. "No, not anymore. They left me behind, and now they'll get what they wanted. Me, no longer with them." She hissed, then sent the TARDIS flying down to a certain place. Zirana looked at her sadly, the replaced it with an excited face. "Now where are we?" Rose grinned. "Well, I want to know what the Tisari are after, yeah? So I scanned for anything with Tisari DNA or something by them, and now we're when it was placed there." She explained. Vivian gaped. "Oh my god, have we TRAVELED in TIME?!"

Rose laughed. "Oh man, I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Yes, we have traveled in time. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space! Now, I think I'm done explaining things for now, let's go and find the Tisari are after!" Rose said with a grin, then ran out the doors. The Tisari were waiting for her, guns armed. "Oh well, you're going to try to kill me? Really?" She sighed, put out. "That's really disappointing. I just wanted to know what was buried here, nothing more!" She admitted. The leader of the group hissed. "And why should we let you know? You'll just end up stealing it." He countered. Rose gasped. "Well now, that's just insulting. I'd never steal it before it's time. Tell me, what Earth year is this?" She asked. Zirana and Vivian poked their heads out to watch.

"2001. We figured that this was good enough, since we need to bury the Soul Stone for twelve years." He replied. Rose's face paled. "2001, what month?!" Rose shouted. The Tisari huffed. "It's September, the tenth." He replied, then added: "Are you done with the questions now, because we need to bury the Soul Stone!" They shouted all at once. Rose nodded, head bowed low. "Of course, yes. Sorry. We'll be off now." Rose jumped back into the TARDIS, and went back to 2013. Vivian crept up to Rose, who stood there unmoving. "Rose…? Did the Soul Stone have anything to do with 9/11..?" She asked quietly. Rose nodded her head sadly. "Seems like it now. The Soul Stone has a giant range, and it can influence any soul to do something bad. Even if they had been planning that out for a long time, the way the Soul Stone works is complex. It can reach back into time and forward into time, as well as work in the present. The Soul Stone could've started the whole thing…" Rose mumbled. "Never mind that, we have to get the Soul Stone now before the Tisari get it back. We can't let it stay in existence; I'll throw it into a supernova." Rose growled.

Vivian sucked in air through her teeth. "Um, that might be easier than you think." Vivian dug around in her pockets, then took out a deep blue, small orb. Rose's eyes widened. "So that's why the Tisari wanted you, they knew you had it." Rose sighed. Zirana sat on the jump seat, looking at the monitor, which started to beep rapidly. "Um, Rose?" Zirana started, but was cut off. "Now's not the time, Zirana." She said. Zirana kept looking at the monitor, which showed a Tisari warship orbiting Earth. "ROSE!" Zirana shouted. Rose ran over to the monitor, and paled. "Oh no…" She whispered, and then a scream was heard. Vivian was glowing white, and she disappeared right in front of them. "VIVIAN!" The two shouted, then Rose started flying the TARDIS after the ship, which was running away. "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE GIVING HER BACK!" Rose shouted, starting the mad chase for Vivian.

**AAAAAAAND Done. XD R&R! :D**


End file.
